¿Eso es amor?
by adLCullen
Summary: Esta historia se remonta hace 17 años cuando la pequeña Bella conoce a Edward y decide que será su esposo. Lo único que hace falta es que él este de acuerdo. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Prefacio

Desde pequeña lo único que había deseado era él, porque aun siendo pequeña lo supe en cuanto lo vi, yo me casaría con ese hombre. Lo que no sabía era en el enredo que se metería mi vida por la simple decisión de una niña de 8 años.

Tal vez deba empezar desde el momento en que todo sucedió.

Y eso fue hace 17 años.


	2. I

**Bella**

Tenía 8 años cuando ellos se mudaron, él tenía 10.

Cuando lo vi entendí porque todo el mundo parecía buscar el amor tan desesperadamente como mi hermano Emmett.

Su cabello era de un castaño rojizo con reflejos cobrizos, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda y parecían brillar como ninguno otro, era un poco bajo para su edad y probablemente es por eso que pensé que tenía la misma que yo.

 _Hace 17 años._

Hoy llegarían los nuevos vecinos y al ser de Forks un pueblo bastante pequeño noticias como esa alteraban a todos los habitantes en la espera de la nueva comidilla del pueblo.

Estaba sentada en la acera de mi casa, cuando un camión de mudanza se estaciono justo en la casa de al lado de la mía. Los vi bajar a todos ellos.

Primero bajo el que supuse sería el papá, era alto y de cabello rubio sus ojos eran azules y llevaba puesto un suéter azul claro que combinaba con la siguiente integrante que supuse sería la mamá, era castaña y un poco baja para el papá pero había algo en ellos que los hacía encajar, su cara parecía tener la forma de un corazón y sus ojos verdes resaltaba con ese vestido azul con blanco.

El siguiente en bajar fue una niña, parecía como un duendecillo sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre y le hacía resaltar el color negro de su cabello, salió corriendo del auto para ir a la nueva casa antes incluso de que sus padres entraran, el último en bajar fue él; Su cabello era de un castaño rojizo con reflejos cobrizos, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda y parecían brillar como ninguno otro, era un poco bajo tendría mi misma estatura.

-Edward.- Al parecer la niña-duende le gritaba desde una de las ventanas de la casa.- ¡Esta es mi habitación!

Algún día yo me casaría con él lo sabía, ¿Estaría mal si pensaba en mi futura boda con Edward ya?

Mi madre me había enseñado modales así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a saludarlo, después de todo él sería mi esposo algún día, tenía que demostrar mis modales. Me acerque a él mientras seguía avanzando para su nueva casa.

-¡Hola!

Al escuchar mi voz que al parecer lo había interrumpido en alguno de sus pensamientos porque estaba en el suelo con una cara que jamás olvidaría. ( **Y no lo hice** ) Llámenme loca pero creo que su grito era totalmente atractivo, justo como él. Como él seguía en el suelo decidí que presentarme era lo mejor.

-Soy Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella, todo el mundo lo hace. Tú debes de ser Edward ¿Te puedo decir Eddie? ¿Te casas conmigo?

-No me digas Eddie, y jamás me casaré contigo.

Simplemente se levantó y entro corriendo a su casa sin voltear atrás.

Pobrecillo debe estar cansado, tal vez fue un vieja muy largo. Me senté en el pórtico de su casa a esperarlo porque algún día bajaría y yo estaría esperándolo.

Lo único que esperaba era que le gustaran las flores porque en nuestra boda habrá muchísimas.

Puede sentir que alguien se sentaba junto a mí, era la señora con cara de corazón.

-Hola soy Esme Cullen.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan pero todo el mundo me dice Bella.- Dije sonriendo.

-Bueno hola pequeña Bella. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Espero a Edward.

-¿Lo esperas?

-Sí

-¿Tú mamá sabe qué estás aquí?

-Claro.

-Bien que te parecería esperarlo adentro.

-Me parece bien.

Al entrar en su casa el lobby estaba lleno de cajas y había hombres entrando y saliendo, por un pequeño momento me perdí pero la señora Cullen apareció y me llevo a la cocina, en la cocina había una gran isla con algunos bancos aún con el envoltorio de plástico, justo cuando logre sentarme en uno de ellos logre divisar una pequeña bandeja con galletas en el.

-Espera aquí, traeré a Edward, puedes tomar galletas si quieres.

-Gracias señora Cullen.-Dije con la boca llena de galletas.

Pude ver como la señora Cullen salía riendo de la cocina.

Mientras comía la décima galleta la pequeña niña-duende apareció.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Bella ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Alice, ¿Tú eres la razón por la que Eddie no quiere bajar?

-Me casaré con él algún día.-Dije encogiéndome los hombros.

Alice sólo se sentó en uno de los bancos y tomo una galleta al lado mío cuando la señora Cullen apareció.

-Lo lamento Bella, Edward no se siente bien para bajar a jugar contigo.

Eso me puso un poco triste, pero no dejaría que algo tan pequeño como eso arruinara nuestro final feliz.

 _Actualidad._

 _Jamás podría haber imaginado que esa frase sería como un lema para mí en todos estos años._

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **La verdad no sé si alguien lo leerá pero me encantaría que dejaran un par de Reviews para saber si debo continuar.**

 **Atte:**

 **adLCullen.**


	3. II

**Bella**

Yo iba a la casa Cullen todos los días para saber si Edward quería jugar, él no se sintió bien en toda la semana, cuando le dije a mi mamá me enseñó cómo hacer sopa de pollo que según ella era un excelente remedio para los enfermos.

Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera tan deliciosa que él se recuperaría de solo tomar una cucharada. Me pase todo un día preparando la canasta por lo que no pude ir a verificar la salud de mi futuro esposo en todo el día. En una pequeña canasta coloque el tazón con sopa de pollo, una pequeña caja de pañuelos y mi película animada favorita (El rey León).

Si no podía salir a divertirse conmigo, esperaba que se divirtiera en casa. Porque _no dejaría que algo tan pequeño como eso arruinara nuestro final feliz._

Tome la canasta y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, cuando estuve en la entrada de su casa sentí un pequeño pellizco en mi pancita, esperaba que le gustará la sopa. Toque la puerta y unos segundos después la señora Cullen abrió.

-Bella.-Parecía sorprendida.

-Hola señora Cullen, vine a dejarle esto a Edward.-Dije señalando la canasta con una sonrisa.- Le prepare caldo de pollo para que se sienta mejor.

Y fue cuando ella me miro a los ojos, no supe como expresar esa cara.

Nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio hasta que ella reacciono y tomo la canasta.

-No tenías que haber molestado a tu madre para que preparara…

-Yo la hice, mi mamá me decía que hacer y por supuesto no me deja prender el fuego de la estufa pero yo lo hice.

-Oh cariño.- Y allí estaba la mirada de nuevo.- Se la daré a Edward enseguida.

-Adiós señora Cullen. Si necesita más sopa hay más de donde vino esa.

-Gracias Bella.

Cuando llegue a casa allí estaba mi hermano era 5 años mayor que yo y era por mucho más alto que yo, algo que no dejaba que yo olvidara.

-Hola enana.-Dijo despeinando mi cabello.

-No soy enana Emmett.

-Lo eres para mí. ¿En dónde estabas?

-Fui con los vecinos nuevos.

-¿Los Cullen?

-Sí, me casaré con Edward cuando sea mayor.

-Bella creo que deberías preguntarle primero.

-¿Por qué no querría?

Emmett sólo me dio una de sus sonrisas más grandes y estallo a carcajadas dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Bella cariño.-Llamo mi mamá desde la cocina.

Tenía su mandil manchado y algunos de sus cabellos estaban sueltos, su cara tenía harina y parecía cansada.

-Será mejor que prepares tu mochila, mañana regresaras a clases y no quiero las prisas de siempre.

-¿Mañana entro a clases?- ¿A dónde se había ido mi verano?

-Sí, pensé que te alegraría, Edward el vecino también entrara a clases.

-¡¿Edward?!

Subí corriendo las escaleras para decidir que atuendo debería llevar, quería que me viera y sonriera.

 **Edward.**

Tenía 10 años cuando nos mudamos a Forks un pequeño y pegajoso (en su mayoría) pueblo en Washington.

En primer lugar jamás quise dejar Chicago, pero papá necesitaba "cambiar de aires" mamá lo seguiría a cualquier lugar donde fuese él, y nosotros (Alice y yo) no teníamos opción.

Jamás me pensé que mi vida cambiaría por ser el vecino de Isabella Swan.

 _Hace 17 años._

Estaba enfadado había dejado a mis amigos en Chicago y los extrañaba mucho. Alice estaba emocionada por vivir en otro lugar y tener una habitación más grande.

En cuanto llegamos a la nueva casa mi mamá bajo emocionada al ver lo grande que era la casa, mi padre me observo y me dijo.

-Niños, su madre y yo sabemos que no tomamos su opinión con respecto al cambio, no pedimos que les emocione la idea, sólo pedimos que intenten adaptarse.

-A mí sí me gusta papi.-Hablo Alice.

-¿Y a ti Edward?

-Lo intentare.-Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ese es mi campeón. Escojan sus habitaciones.-dijo con una sonrisa, bajo de automóvil para ir al lado de mamá.

Alice no tardo en bajarse para escoger una habitación, no sé en qué momento ella ya estaba en una ventana de una habitación del segundo piso reclamándola como suya.

Esperaba que mi habitación me gustara, y así sería un poco mejo…

-¡Hola!

Una voz me devolvió al mundo real de la manera menos indicada, estaba asustado e hice lo que cualquier hombre de 10 años haría, gritar e intentar escapar de ella, pero al tomarme de mi brazo hizo que callera al suelo de la manera menos varonil que puede haber imaginado.

Aún seguía en el suelo y pude observarla, era una niña pequeña de cabello café y ojos como el chocolate tenía las mejillas rosas y algo dentro de mí se movió, era claro que era vomito ¿no?

-Soy Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella, todo el mundo lo hace. Tú debes de ser Edward ¿Te puedo decir Eddie? ¿Te casas conmigo?-Hablo la niña más extraña que conocía en mi corta vida.

-No me digas Eddie, y jamás me casaré contigo.

Esperaba jamás verla de nuevo, aunque si es un pequeño pueblo tendría que encontrármela de vez en cuando.

Me levante y entre corriendo a mi casa sin voltear atrás. Subí las escaleras y al final del pasillo del lado derecho había una puerta; Me dirigí a ella y pude encontrar una habitación, para mí era enorme pero claro todo era grande para un chico de 10 años. Tenía vista para el bosque que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa y que sólo era dividida por una pequeña valla.

Escuche la puerta y era mi padre.

-¿Esta habitación ya está tomada?

-No capeón es toda tuya.

Sonreí, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho, en la puerta se encontraba mi madre.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, abajo hay una muchachita esperando para jugar contigo, deberías bajar.

-No quiero bajar mamá, es rara y dijo que me casaría con ella y yo no me quiero casar con ella.

-Edward le tiene miedo a una pequeña niña mamá.-Dijo Alice molestándome.-Espera que todo el mundo se entere.

-Nadie le hará caso a un duende.

-Edward.-Me reprendió mi madre.

-Esme, si Edward no quiere bajar no debería obligarlo, además hay mucho que hacer en la casa para que salga a jugar ahora, ya será después.-Y justo cuando mi mamá y Alice se fueron de mi habitación mi papá me guiño el ojo.

Era por eso qué él era mi héroe.

Pero con el pasar de los días la niña no dejaba de ir a nuestra casa para jugar conmigo, le rogué a mi mamá que le dijera que estaba enfermo para que ella dejara de venir, pero ella no se cansó. Ese verano me la pase encerrado en mi habitación con tal de que ella no viera.

Un día en específico, cuando pensé que me había librado de ella; ya que ella solía venir por las mañanas para preguntar si podía salir. No había ido en toda la mañana y me sentía bien porque al fin podría salir, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Mamá entro a mi habitación y me dejo una pequeña canasta.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Bella lo dejo para ti.

-¿Bella?

-La vecina, aún piensa que estas enfermo, vino a dejarte este caldo de pollo y una película para que te mejores, no puedo obligarte a salgas a jugar con la pequeña Bella pero al menos deberías pensar en lo importante que eres para ella para que te prepare esta canasta cuando "estas enfermo". Sé qué harás lo correcto Edward.

 _Actualidad._

 _No lo hice, porque soy hombre y me tomé a la liguera un consejo de mi madre. Algo que aprendí fue que jamás tomaría los consejos de mi madre a la ligera, es lamentable que me tomara tanto tiempo._

 **Gracias por dejarme su pequeño apoyo 3**

 **No olviden dejarme su reviews para saber qué les parece.**

 **Digan que les pareció la parte** _ **Edward**_ **y si quieren más de él o que sea sólo** _ **Bella.**_


End file.
